DESCRIPTION: While the onset of symptomatic cardiovascular disease (CVD) typically occurs in middle age or later, the development of the underlying pathology is clearly a long-term process, and early-state lesions having been identified at autopsy even in children. Understanding the course of CVD risk development from childhood into middle age will clearly be valuable both in understanding the pathology of CVD and in targeting preventive measure most effectively. Furthermore, while genetic factors are agreed to play a significant role in the development of CVD, most genes contributing to interindividual variation in CVD risk will have relatively small effects on risk for any given individual, even though their aggregate effects contribute significantly to CVD risk in the overall population. Relatively little is known about the effects of genetic variants on the course of CVD risk factor development in individuals over time. The Bogalusa Heart Study (BHS), which began in 1973 as a study of CVD risk factors in children but evolved to cover the development of CVD risk factors from childhood into early middle age, offers an unparalleled resource for investigating the genetic factors influencing within-individual changes over time in quantitative factors, such as serum lipid and blood pressure, related to CVD risk. In the proposed research, approximately 1500 individuals who were examined in the BHS on at least three separate occasions over a period of up to 20 years, and who consented to participate in studies of genetic factors influencing CVD risk, will have genotypes measured at selected loci either known or strongly suspected to affect interindividual variation in CVD risk. Longitudinal multilevel regression will be used to measure the effects of variation at these loci on quantitative CVD risk factor profiles within individuals and to determine whether some gene effects on CVD risk variation are age-dependent. The proposed research promises to extend our knowledge of the genetic factors affecting the course of CVD risk factor development over a substantial portion of an individual's lifetime.